Kingdom of Shadow and Ice
by Blackdemon21
Summary: A dark figure chuckled darkly as he watched the Guardians gather at the North pole, it had been a twenty years since he saw them and it was time he made his grand entrance," They will pay for forgetting the name Jack Frost." OOC, Dark!Jack, Blackice.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Hey my little Snowflakes, I'm back with the sequel to my story Corrupted light, I told you that I would write it didn't I and I would never lie to my readers, anyways, if you read the epilogue you would know know had happened to Jack after he had fallen into the pond, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the authors note.**

**Summary: A dark figure chuckled darkly as he watched the Guardians gather at the North pole, it had been a twenty years since he saw them and it was time he made his grand entrance," They will pay for forgetting the name Jack Frost." OOC, Dark!Jack, Blackice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**.**

**.**

It was just a few days before Christmas Eve and North, or better know as Santa Clause was busy as ever.

He sat in his office sculpting sculptures out of ice of all the new toys that he would give to children this year; he had just finished the last detail on a doll that he had finished, until the door suddenly slammed open, shocking him and making the ice drop to the floor and shatter into a million pieces.  
>The yeti that had opened the door covered his mouth and let out a strange sound that seemed to be an apology," ihow many times have I told you to knock?!" North said angrily, knowing that he would have to sculpt a new doll all over again.<p>

The yeti spoke in some strange language that only North understood," the globe? What's wrong with it?" North asked in a serious tone as he stood and walked into the center room of the workshop and saw that nothing seemed wrong with the globe, none of the lights were flickering, no black sad was swirling around it, everything seemed to be normal.  
>North glared at the yeti until he saw a snowflake float down and land on his nose along with more snowflakes until it was snowing in the workshop.<p>

North gasped in shock as frost began to engulf the globe, along with ice; the ice shattered into multiple shards and were impaled into the wood of the floor creating a design of a specific spirit that had been defeated long ago.  
>" How is this possible? Many made sure he was gone forever, quickly, we must summon the Guardians," North said as he pushed a switch sending out the Aurora, letting the others know that the children were in danger.<p>

At a gold and rainbow palace, the Tooth Fairy, or Tooth, was collecting teeth from around the world when one of her little fairies pointed to the lights.  
>She gasped and got a few of her fairies as she flew to the North pole to see what was wrong.<p>

A blur was running through underground tunnels, the Easter Bunny, Bunny for short, was racing to the North pole after seeing the signal from the Warren.

Golden sand flew through the sky bringing good dreams to children, the Sandman or Sandy looked up and saw the lights and changed the sand into a plane and flew toward North's workshop to see why he was summoning them.

On a branch in his forest a dark figure holding a wooden staff smirked as he watched the Sandman to toward the Northern Lights, it's been so long since he saw the Guardians gathered together in one place to check in the safety of the children," it's time I payed them a little visit."

All four Guardians gathered at the North Pole to see what was wrong," North, what it it?" Tooth looked in shock at the sight of snow and ice shards on the ground," what happened here?" She asked," he's back; the entire globe was covered in ice and frost then these shards were in the floor."

" It can't be, he was sealed in the pond over twenty years ago," Bunny said as he walked around an ice sharp imbedded in the ground.

" It's true, but what if he some how got free," Tooth said," that's not possible, both Mother Nature and Manny sealed that pond, no one can break it," Suddenly the moonlight shone down in the workshop getting the attention of all the Guardians.

" That's not true, it seems that the seal has become weak and he managed to break through."

The Guardians were shocked by this information, if he was free, that meant the world was really in danger.

" If he really escaped why aren't the lights going out," Tooth asked," I don't know, when Pitch got out, he tormented the children first."

" Maybe it was because I wanted to visit my old friends."

All the Guardians instantly recognized the voice and turned to see someone they never thought they would have to see again," Jack," Bunny growled," did you miss me?" The winter spirit asked as he jumped down from the globe and walked around the Guardians a smirk planted on his face.

" Why are you here Frost?" Bunny growled," I just came to let you know of my return, it takes a lot more than some ice and water to defeat me," Jack laughed; he walked past the Guardians and froze an elf as he walked by," you were meant to stay in that pond forever, it has been twenty years since you tormented the children along with Pitch and we won't allow that to happen."

Jack only chuckled," you really think you can stop me, I have couple new tricks up my sleeve," Jack slammed his staff on the ground and a vortex of snow surround Jack and he was gone as soon as it cleared.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the first chapter of the story, yes I am going to put Pitch in this story and it's going to be a little longer than the previous story I hope, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hey my little snowflakes, I'm back with the next chapter of my story, I've been waiting to write this chapter, I'm sure you're going to think this chapter is cheesy but whatever, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note, and by the way I am a girl if you're wondering.**

**.**

**.**

Jack had appeared back at his pond in a swirl of snow and frost; Jack was giggling to himself at how the Guardians reacted to his entrance, if only Pitch had seen him...Pitch, what had happened to him after he was trapped in the ice.  
>The winter spirit flew through the forest in search of the hole in the ground that led to Pitch's lair;<p>

Jack was panting as he finally reached the clearing that was suppose to hold the entrance to the Nightmare King's home; the smile Jack had on his face faded as he looked around for the entrance but found it was nowhere to be seen," wh-what? Where is it? It's suppose to be right here," Jack walked to the area where Pitch's lair once was and collapsed to his knees, he threw his staff a couple feet away from him and began digging at the dirt hoping that this was just some kind of cruel joke and he was just dreaming.

Suddenly the area he was digging at caved in revealing a dark hole; Jack gasped; the entrance had been sealed, meaning the Guardians had defeated Pitch and sealed him in his lair just like they had done with him.  
>Quickly, Jack grabbed his staff and jumped down into the dark lair.<p>

He walked through the hallways and saw that it was emptier than it used to be; suddenly, the sound of footsteps caused him to jump, he quickly turned on his heel and pointed his staff at whatever was walking toward him.

' Dark? Is that you?'

Jack instantly recognized the voice and lowered his weapon, the only people who called him Dark were Pitch and," Midnight!" Jack wrapped his arms around the Nightmare and smiled when he felt, he felt her nuzzle against him.  
>" I'm so glad to see you, where is Pitch, what happened to all the other Nightmares?" Jack asked a million questioned and Midnight stopped him with a burst of air to his face when she snorted.<p>

She began walking away and nickered, telling Jack to follow, the corrupted spirit followed her deeper into the lair and looked up to see rusted cages hanging from chains that looked ready to break at any moment.  
>Midnight came to a stop and Jack look to see what she was looking at and gasped in both shock and terror.<p>

" Pitch!"

The Nightmare King, sitting in his throne with his eyes closed, looked up weakly and was shocked to see Jack," Dark?" He asked in a low tone; Jack was almost brought to tears by the sight of Pitch's appearance, he looked so weak and injured.  
>Jack dropped his staff and ran over to Pitch and caressed his face," What happened Pitch? Are you okay? You look so beaten up, let me treat your wounds," Jack said as he was careful to put frost over his wounds, since he had the ability to heal injuries with his frost.<p>

Pitch hissed as the cold touched his wounds but relaxed as the frost melted revealing that they were now fully healed leaving behind a small scar that was hardly noticeable.  
>Jack was shocked when Pitch suddenly hugged him," I was so scared when you fell into the pond, I'm just glad your safe," Jack's eyes softened and he hugged him back," what happened when I was sealed in the pond, how did you become like this?" The winter spirit asked; the golden eyed male sighed as he stood and walked over to his globe that was filled with glowing lights that lit up most of the lair.<br>" When you were defeated, I was angry and wanted to get revenge, I wasn't thinking of what I was doing and lost to the Guardians; they sealed me and my Nightmares in here while they brought back the belief of the children, making me weaker," Pitch explained as he petted Midnight.

" I could bring fear back to the children, I still have the nightmare sand you gave me," Jack reached for the pouch tied to his staff and showed Pitch with a smile on his face," that might work, just give a few children nightmares and that'll be enough for me to regain my power," Jack nodded," I'll be right back, just stay here and rest," Jack quickly flew out of the lair, flying off to go bring nightmares to the children to help bring back Pitch's power.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well that was the next chapter of the story, sorry if it wasn't written as well if yo thought it would be, I promise to make up for it in the next chapter, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hey my little Snowflakes, I'm back with the next chapter of my Rise of the Guardians story, anyways, you all should know what's going to happen in this chapter from the last chapter, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

The Guardians were all freaking out, with Jack free, they had to make sure they were prepared for anything the corrupted spirit threw their way.  
>" North, look, the lights," Tooth said, pointing to the globe; North gasped when he saw the golden lights that were once shining brightly with hope and belief were now flickering and gong out as a certain spirit brought nightmares to the children.<p>

" This is not good, Jack is giving the children Nightmares, if this keeps up, Pitch will have enough power to come back as well," North explained," well, let's stop that bloody spirit before it's to late," Bunny said as he created a tunnel and jumped in, leaving the other three Guardians to follow in their own ways.

* * *

><p>Jack laughed happily as he heard the delightful screams of children getting terrible dreams; A herd of Nightmares galloped behind him as he reached the next house, silently, he snuck inside, watching with a smirk on his face as dream sand swirled around the child's head in the form of a dolphin," aww, what a sweet little dream, but there seems to be something missing, a touch of fear," Jack chuckled darkly as a mix of frost and Nightmare sand engulfed the dream, turning it into a Nightmare.<br>The child turned in his sleep, whining at the bad dream of a cold eery darkness surrounding him.

" I believe this is enough, let's get you all back home," Jack hopped on the back of one of the Nightmares and gave it a light kick as it neighed and flew off with the rest of the Nightmares following.

The man in the moon watched from above in worry as the winter spirit laughed and laughed at the joy of bringing children Nightmares; It wasn't suppose to be like this, Jack was brought back to help the Guardians and defeat Pitch, but everything went wrong when that arrow hit him.  
>If it wasn't for that darn arrow, Pitch would've been done for once and for all and Jack would've had children who actually believed in him, not feared him.<p>

Jack felt a jolt go through him as if someone was talking about him and he looked up to the full moon and snarled; The man in the moon never answered him whenever he wanted to know how to get children to believe in him, but now that he has this new power, children do believe him, whether it's fear or hope.

" Stop right there Frost!"

Jack smirked at the familiar voice and dismounted the Nightmare, turning to see the Guardians glaring at him, ready to fight," my, my, what do I owe to see the Guardians in my presence."  
>Jack petted a Nightmares muzzle, smiling as it nuzzled against him, nickering softly," we've come to defeat you Jack, if you put the children in danger, it means we have to end you," North said," really? Sadly I can't play with you, my king is waiting," Jack mounted his Nightmare again and they all disappeared into the shadows.<p>

* * *

><p>Jack appeared back in Pitch's lair and he lead the Nightmares over to the King who was sitting on his throne, with his eyes closed again," Pitch, I'm back, I've brought some Nightmares, are you feeling any better?" Jack asked as he walked over to him, worried about him.<br>Pitch's eyes opened slowly and Jack smiled when he saw that there was more life in them than the last time he saw them," i'm feeling much better Dark, but you didn't need to bring back these many nightmares," Pitch said as he looked at the entire herd of Nightmares standing behind the winter spirit," I just wanted to make sure," Pitch chuckled and pet Jack's head as he stood.

" So what are we going to do this time? Are we going to try the same plan as last time or are we going to do something new?" Jack asked as he followed Pitch through the tunnels of the lair until he changed into his shadow form and stuck flat to the wall.  
>" It's very obvious we can't try the same plan as last time, we need some help Jack," the corrupted spirit smirked at this," who are we going to get help from?" He asked," tell me, what month is it Dark?" Pitch asked as Jack followed his shadow," it's October but I don't see-," " Dark, did you know there are other spirits who aren't believed in even if they have their own holiday," Jack was surprised by this, he thought he was the only one," really?, so we're going to recruit them."<p>

" Exactly, the spirit of Halloween just happens to wandering through Burgess, why don't you go get him," Pitch created a shadow in the form of the spirit and Jack gave a nod understanding what he looked like and flew off to Burgess in search of the Halloween spirit.

* * *

><p>In Burgess a teen about nineteen years old with jet black hair with his ends dyed orange as pumpkins, his eyes were two different colors, one was blue while the other was red, a purple teardrop, he was wearing a sleeveless tank top, the straps were about three fingers wide, and the shirt was black with purple claws marks going across it, and he wore black jeans with a scythe strapped across his back.<br>Not many spirits knew about him because he acted like a ghost, he would hide in the shadows and avoid most others as best as he can, the only one who ever spent time with was his black cat, Shadow, who was a literal shadow.

Most thought of him as an Autumn spirit since he would change the leaves color, and turn pumpkins a beautiful shade of orange; he hated being named for causing Autumn, he loved scaring kids on Halloween a lot more, making the sound of twigs snapping, causing eery fog, making creepy shadows on the wall, and there are those times when kids could see his red eye glow in the shadows.  
>Children had begun to call him the demon of Halloween and that's actually where his name came from, but instead of demon, he likes to be called Devil.<p>

Devil walked through the dark forest of Burgess with his cat Shadow following close behind, the silence and darkness always kept him calm; it was only a few days until Halloween and he couldn't wait, he just loved playing tricks on the children, even though he would get yelled at by some of the other spirits he ran into.  
>Soon, a cold chill ran down his back making him tense up and grab his scythe," Shadow, did you feel that?" Devil asked; the black cat nodded and its green eyes looked throughout the darkness of the forest.<p>

" Hm? So you're the spirit of Halloween."

Devil flinched when he heard a voice blow in on the wind," I am, what do you want?"

" I heard that you aren't believed in as well, is that true?"

" Yeah. Who are you? And why do you want to know?" Devil snarled, his eyes glowing blue and red, he was getting tired of this voice.

" Hehe, So much attitude."

Devil heard the voice chuckle as a another spirit walked out of the and into the moonlight.

" I'm Jack Frost, my king knows of a way to put your powers to good use and we'll make sure you're believed in."

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the next chapter, may I introduce you all to a new character in my little story, Devil, he won't be the only character appearing in this story, I hope you all like him and his partner Shadow, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter of this story, Ciao.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Hey my little snowflakes, I'm back with the next chapter of the story, Devil has made his appearance in the last chapter and now we get to hear his answer, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

" And what does this king of yours want with my power?" Devil asked as he watched the corrupted spirit circle him; he heard about Jack Frost from the other spirits, they said he had become evil now and works with the Nightmare King.

" With your power, we'll make the children believe in you as well, no child in the world won't know your name," Devil was interested by this as he put his scythe away," okay, you've caught my interest," Jack smirked at this," good, so I will you join us," Jack asked as he held out a black nailed hand," yes, I'll join you," Devil shook Jack's hand and the winter spirit chuckled darkly," follow me."

Jack lead the Spirit of Halloween back to the lair of the Nightmare king.

Devil was amazed at the dark lair, he liked it a lot, he could live here for a long time, suddenly, a black horse was looking at him angrily, blowing out puffs of air and stomping its hoof on the ground.  
>" Hey, he's not here to hurt anyone, he's going to help us with our plan," Devil watched as Jack petted the horses muzzle and it calmed down," sorry about the Nightmares they can probably sense your fear and think you're an intruder," Jack explained as the horse disappeared back into the shadows," those are Nightmares, I've heard of them, I've never seen one up close though," I could let you take a closer look at one," Jack whistled and a Nightmare covered in a thin layer of frost walked over to Jack and nuzzled up against him, happy to see him again," I'm glad to see you too Midnight, let me introduce you to the spirit of Halloween, he will be helping us," the Nightmare looked to Devil and walked over to him.<p>

Devil was nervous when the Nightmare approached him, she soon turned back to Jack and neighed," what? Why is it neighing?" He asked," she said she trust you even though you were scared."

" Dark, have you returned with the one I asked for?"

Devil froze at the sound of the deep voice echoing throughout the lair, Jack smiled and said," yes, I have," as a tall dark shadow appeared on the wall behind him.  
>" So you are the Demon of Halloween," the shadow asked," yes, my name is Devil, you must be the Nightmare King," Devil said, trying to hide his fear," I prefer the name Pitch Black," Pitch came out of the wall in a more solid form.<br>" What have you thought of our little offer?" Pitch asked with a smirk," I agreed, it's difficult scaring kids on Halloween if no one can see me," Devil said; Shadow climbed up onto his shoulder and purred as he nuzzled against Devil," my, my, you've tamed a shadow, such a beautiful one at that," Pitch scratched behind the cats ear and heard it purr and nuzzle against his hand.

" So what do you want us to do Pitch?" Jack asked as he floated a couple feet off the ground and circled the globe full of glowing lights; Devil approached the globe and looked at the lights," this globe represents all the children that believe in the Guardians, for now at least," Pitch explained to the Halloween spirit.  
>" How about we go give the Guardians a little scare," Jack said with a joyful laugh; Devil smirked at this, scaring was what he did best," leave that to me, scaring is my specialty."<p>

" Then you can start your first mission with Jack, when your done you can come back and I'll tell you what to do next," Pitch said as he walked up to his throne and sat, looking down at the two spirits.  
>" Where are the Guardians right now?" Jack asked," Tooth has gone back to her Palace to keep an eye on the teeth, Sandman is flying around the world trying to bring good dreams to children, and Bunny and North are still at the Workshop, keeping an eye on the globe," Pitch said," Devil, you can borrow Midnight if you want," Jack said, realize the spirit couldn't fly, well that's what he thought at least.<br>" I don't need her, Come on Shadow," the cat nodded and turned into a wispy form and cloaked Devil's body in darkness; he it disappeared, Devil looked like a literal devil, he had leathery bat like wings, his nails were now claws, and he wore a white mask covering his eyes, his scythe also changed its form.

Pitch was impressed and Jack was amazed," let's go, we'll be back soon Pitch," Jack said as he flew off wit the help of the North wind; Devil opened his wings and let the wind catch them as he flew out of the lair with Jack.

* * *

><p>Bunny and North hadn't taken their eyes off the globe for even a second because the new if they weren't extra vigilant, the lights would start going out at an alarming rate, suddenly the saw the lights beginning to flicker frantically over Europe, they gasped, Sandy was there not to long ago, so how could they be having Nightmares so quickly.<br>" Let us go see what's causing it,"North said as he headed for his sleigh and Bunny created a tunnel, both heading for Europe.

When hey got to the country, Sandy was flying around in panic, he didn't know how children were having Nightmares when he didn't see any Nightmare sand.

" Sandy, what's happening, is it Jack or Pitch?" North asked, Sandy shook his head and images of pumpkins, bats, and ghosts flashed over his head, all of these things represented Halloween, but neither North or Bunny couldn't understand what Sandy was trying to explain until Sandy was knocked of his cloud of Dreamsand.  
>North and Bunny rushed over to Sandy to see a slash mark across his back," I know you did this Jack, come out you bastard!" Bunny shouted angrily.<p>

" This isn't my work Bunny."

Bunny threw his boomerangs at Jack who was sitting in a tree, but Jack only dodged them and smirked," if you didn't do this, who did?" Bunny growled.

" I believe I would be the one you should be looking at."

The two Guardians turned to the unfamiliar voice and looked in pure horror at the sight of what looked like a demon flying above them, holding a scythe with an oddly shaped blade," who are you? What are you?" North asked in both fear and confusion," hehe, most know me as the Demon of Halloween, but you can call me Devil," the spirit removed his mask showing his mismatched eyes, his once round pupils were now slitted like a cats and were glowing in the darkness of the night as he landed in front of them.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone, that was the next chapter of my story, so tell me, who do you want to appear next to help Pitch with his little plan, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Hey my little Nightmares, I'm back with the next chapter of my story, as you've probably seen by the last chapter, The Guardians have just met Devil in his fighting form, well, that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

" The spirit of Halloween? I didn't even know there was such a thing."

Devil felt a vein pulse in pure anger, he did like to hide from most spirits but they had at least seen him once," that's the exact reason why I joined them, I'm getting tired of people not knowing who I am; I want to be seen, I want name to be etched into everyone's mind, I want to see the terror in a child's eyes as I scare them!" Devil shouted as his eyes dilated and he went into hostile mode, his clawed hands gripping the scythe tightly until his knuckles turned white as he ran toward the Guardians and slashed at them.  
>" You shouldn't be working with them! They're completely evil, if you do you'll end up like Jack!" North shouted as he dodged another attack; Devil continued to attack him until their weapons clashed and Devil gave North a sadistic smirk as he leaned close a whispered," I've already sold my soul to a demon."<p>

Devil pushed with all his strength and the scythe came down against North's chest, tearing through both his shirt and skin. Bunny and Sandy looked in complete horror as blood dripped from the wound and onto the ground.

" North! Sandy, we need to stop the bleeding quickly," Bunny said as he tore off some pieces of fabric from North's shredded shirt and tied it around the wound.  
>" Thank you Bunny," North said with a groan of pain; the sound of laughing was soon heard and the three Guardians looked to see both Jack and Devil laughing at the sight of North's injured appearance.<br>" What the hell are you laughing at!?" Bunny shouted angrily," Hahaha! I-I just thought he wou-would put up a better fight, but look at him, he's practically dead! Hahahaha!" Jack held his side as he continued to laugh along with Devil.

" Grr, you bastards!" Bunny threw his boomerang at them only for Jack to stop laughing and hit Bunny's boomerang with something the Guardians never expected to see from a winter spirit.  
>" How are you able to use lightning? You control winter," Bunny stated as he picked up his boomerang that was burnt to a crisp," When I was trapped in the pond I happened to get some new abilities and that was only one of them," Jack said with a smirk as his wooden staff changed shape.<br>The wood twisted and snapped until it was encased in ice and formed a spear, but the ice that surrounded it looked different, as it were alive in some way.

Bunny and Sandy only gulped, they knew if Jack had new powers, they would be done for, that had to make a plan to escape and think of a way to counter Jack's new power.  
>" Should I finish them off now?" Devil asked as he held his scythe up to Bunny's throat ready to slice it when Jack gave the order," no, our king didn't tell us to kill them, not yet at least," Jack looked down at Bunny who was trembling in fear with cold eyes, Jack smirked to himself, loving the fear that radiated off him.<p>

Devil sucked his teeth making a,'tch,' sound as he took his scythe away and swung it over his shoulder," we'll make sure that you're gone forever," Devil said as he bared his fangs at the three.  
>" Come on Devil, let's get back to the lair," Devil nodded and opened his large bat like wings, flying off after Jack who flew in the air with the help of the north wind.<p>

The Guardians were relieved when the two spirits left," Sandy, quickly, help me get North back to the workshop, and once we finish that, go get Tooth, she has to be warned," Bunny said; Sandy nodded and created a cloud of Dreamsand beneath North, slowly lifting him in the air along with Bunny so he wouldn't open the wound any further than it already was as they headed back to the North pole to bandage his wounds.

* * *

><p>On a building within the city of Paris, a girl with long silver hair in a ponytail, magenta eyes, wearing a dress that was bright red at the top and the skirt was glared out and was a light pink, red heels that were like an inch high with white tights that went up to her thighs, and a blood red bow and arrow strapped to her back, jumped across roof tops, her pure white wings opening when there was a large gap she couldn't jump.<p>

" Hm? Jack Frost? who's that with him?" She asked herself as she watched the two spirits fly past her at quick speed that almost knocked her off the building she was standing on.

" I wonder where they're going in such a hurry?" With her curiosity getting the best of her, she opened her pure white wings and took off after the two; she made sure to stay a good distance back from the two so they wouldn't notice her or think someone was following even though that's exactly what she was doing.

She watched as the two landed in a forest and she followed, hiding behind a tree when she landed a couple feet away from them.

They had led her to a clearing with not much in it except for a hole that looked big enough for a person to fit through. She was shocked when she saw them jump down the hole without a hint of hesitation or caution.

The white haired girl walked over to the hole and crouched down on her hands and knees to see inside but saw that it was pitch black, so not knowing the consequences of her actions she stuck her head in to get a better look.

Her hands suddenly slipped and she screamed as she plummeted down the dark hole until she hit ground.

She whined in pain and sat up, grabbing her bow that had fallen off, then looked around seeing how dark it was and made her heart race in fear as she slowly stood and began walking forward, not really knowing where she was going until she heard the sound of voice coming from around a corner.

She peeked around it and her eyes widened at what she saw, The Nightmare King himself sitting on a throne with Jack and that other spirit standing before him. She looked up and silently gasped at the sight if cages swinging from the ceiling, the she saw a globe in the center of the room with golden lights that glowed dimly.

She turned to look back at the three and quickly his when that spirit with the mismatched eyes turned to look at her.

" I hope he didn't see me."

" You thought wrong little girl."

Her breathing and heart stop for a second when she slowly looked over her shoulder and saw that boy.

The silver haired girl struggled against his grip to no prevail and was dropped before Jack and Pitch," it seems a little dove has been snooping around," Devil said as he snarled at the girl, baring his fangs causing her to yelp and back away from him.

" Why are you here?" Jack asked in a serious tone, his violet eyes cold and serious making it seem like he was looking into her soul," I-I...umm, I, well you see I..."

" Dark, Devil back down."

Both boys turned to look at Pitch who was now walking over to them," why should we? This girls an intruder, she may be a spy for the Guardians, I suggest we torture her till she faints," Devil said with a smirk as he reached for his scythe; Jack sighed and hit Devil in the back of the head," what do you want with her?" Jack asked in a more polite tone as Devil only snarled and kept himself from making anymore rude comments.

" This happens to be the spirit I was asking you to fetch for me next."

" This is her?"

" Yes, Dark, Devil, may I introduce you to Cerise or as most call her, Cupid."

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone, that was the next chapter of the story, I would like to introduce everyone to Cerise, her name means cherry in French, unlike Devil, she won't be so accepting of the Nightmare King and his knights, that's the only hint I'm going to give you about the next chapter, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Hey my little Nightmares, I'm back with the next chapter of my dark Jack story, if you read my authors note at the end of the last chapter you would know that I had said that Cupid won't be so accepting of the Nightmare King and his Knights, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

" How do you know who I am?"

" I know about all the spirits, especially the ones who aren't believed in," Pitch said as he put a hand on her shoulder; Cerise started backing away until she numbed into something; hesitantly, she turned around and practically screamed at the sight of the Nightmare hovering over her.

" Try not to get scared around the Nightmares, it riles them up," Jack said with a laugh as he walked over to the Nightmare and petted it before letting it walk off into the shadows.

" So what do you want with me?" Cerise asked," we only want what every spirit who cant be seen wants, belief," Cerise was shocked by this," so you want me to join you in order to bring fear to the children of the world."

" What will your choice be little dove?" Devil asked," My choice that you're crazy, thinking I would make kids fear me, no way," with that Cerise opened her wings and flew out of the lair as fast as she could.

" Should we go fetch her, she's obviously going to the Guardians," Jack stated as he looked back at Pitch," go get her, but if she struggles just leave her, she'll learn the consequences soon," Jack nodded and motioned for Devil to follow as they flew out of the lair after the spirit of Valentines Day.

Cerise looked behind her and her eyes widened when she saw Jack and Devil flying after her," oh shit, I have to get to the Guardians, they'll protect me," Cerise said to herself as she pushed herself harder to fly to the North Pole, knowing that's where they'd be.

* * *

><p>Bunny had bandaged North's wounds and Sandy went to go get Tooth; the Easter Bunny made his way into the workshop and sighed as he watched the lights on the globe flicker," what are we going to do?"<br>At that moment Sandy had come back with Tooth flying by his side," Bunny, where's North, is he okay?" She asked in a worried tone," yeah, he's fine, I bandaged him up and put him in his room, he's resting so don't wake him," Tooth nodded and tilted her head to the side when she saw Bunny's frustrated expression.

" What's wrong?" Tooth asked as she hovered in front of him," it's hopeless Tooth, we can't defeat him, especially now that they got that other spirit to join their side," Bunny said," what?! They convinced another spirit to join them!"

Suddenly, the two heard a feminine scream and a red figure ran into Bunny, knocking him to the ground.  
>" Ow, what the heck just hit me? Huh? who are you?" Cerise looked and made a relieved expression," I'm Cerise, or Cupid, you have to protect me, Jack Frost and some spirit named Devil are after me."<p>

" Jack is after you as well, okay, just hide and we'll deal with them," just as Bunny said that Jack and Devil burst into the workshop and glared at Cerise.

" You're coming with us little dove," Devil said as he approached Cerise only to have Bunyy block his path," you're not taking her anywhere," Bunny growled; Devil sighed," you again, I wish the King gave us the orders to kill all of you but I guess I'll have to deal with this for now," Devil pulled out his scythe and hit Bunny with the blunt end, knocking him unconscious.

" Bunny! How dare you!" Tooth shouted to Devil who only tilted his head to the side and smirked," and what are you going to do little hummingbird, you don't even have a weapon," Devil said with a chuckle; Tooth knee this was true and began to backaway, Sandy was circling the globe, trying to bring bring good dreams to children and bring back the believers.

" Keep away from them Jack."

All the spirits turned at the sound of the voice and saw North leaning against the wall, a saber in hand while the other held his chest to keep himself from opening his wound.

" North, why are you out of bed, you should be resting," Tooth stated as she tried to cox him back to his room," Pitch is after another one and I won't let that happen," North growled," sorry, but were under orders from our king to bring her back, now come here Cerise."

Devil grabbed her by her wrist and Cerise struggled with all her might, she knew about what Jack and the Nightmare King had done twenty years ago and she didn't want to be a part of it.

" Let me go! I won't join you, why can't you get that through your thick skulls!?" Jack sighed as Cerise shouted angrily, punching Degil with her free arm," Devil, release her, he said if she struggles let her go," Devil looked back at Jack with a shocked expression and was going to question why until he froze when he saw those cold violet eyes glare at him.

Devil snarled at Cerise, baring his sharp fangs, as he and Jack got ready to leave the workshop.

Jack looked over his shoulder back at Cerise with a serious expression and said," you'll regret this decision, don't trust them, they say they'll always be there but that's a complete lie, once they've done what they needed, they'll abandon you and you'll be all alone," with those words, Jack and Devil flew off leaving Cerise in the care of the Guardians, but she couldn't help but wonder if what she did was the right choice.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Sorry for the bad writing, anyways, well that's all for this chapter, Cerise is going to be staying with the Guardians for awhile as you probably guess, I might also make her work with them, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Hey my little Nightmares, I'm back with the next chapter of the story, as a summary of what happened for those who don't remember, Devil and Jack were ordered to go after Cerise who refused to join them, Cerise went to the north pole and was protected by the Guardians, Devil had captured her at first before Jack told him to release her and the two left but not before Jack said some confusing thing to her, well that's all I had to say for now and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

Bunny had just woken up again just as Jack and Devil left.

" Ow, my head. Wait a minute, wheres Frostbite and that demon who knocked me unconscious?!" Bunny growled as he jumped to his feet, looking around frantically only to see that the two spirits were no where to be seen.  
>" Bunny! Thank goodness, I thought you were really hurt," Tooth said as she hugged him," what happened after I was knocked out?" Bunny asked as he pushed tooth away," Jack and that Devil person tried to take Cerise with them but for some reason Jack stopped Devil from taking her," Bunny raised an eyebrow at this, that wasn't like the corrupted spirit, he wouldn't hesitate to kidnap or kill her, unless...," He got an order from Pitch to keep from taking her," Bunny explained," you really think that, but why does he want all these spirits."<p>

All the Guardians turned to Cerise who was shocked by the sudden attention," I don't know, I just followed those two when I saw them fly over France in a hurry," Cerise explained," so you didn't happen to hear anything about their plan," Bunny asked; Cerise shook her head as a no and watched as North slowly walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
>" Well until we understand what Pitch is doing, you'll be staying with one of us for protection," North said with a smile; Cerise was grateful and curtsied, bowing her head," thank you very much North, I'm very honored to be staying with one of the four Guardians," she looked up at him with a warm smile.<p>

" There's no need to be like that, it's really no trouble at all, so who do you want to stay with?" North stated," can I stay with you, I mean, you have the main way of contacting all of you the quickest," Cerise said," that is true, so, I'll show you to one of the guest rooms and you can get some sleep while we plan our strategy," North was going to lead her to the rooms when she stopped him.  
>" There's no need, when Jack was still kind and fun, he used to tell me about this place and where all the rooms were so I think I'll find it," North nodded," okay, if you feel lost, go ask one of the yeti's and they'll show you the way."<p>

Cerise walked through the halls of the workshop until she came to a hall with a few doors, since she didn't know the workshop all that well she was hesitant about opening the door.

She turned the handle and opened the door, relieved to see that was a guest room, but it looked strange somehow, she looked on the ways and saw star patterns on the awake made of frost.

Cerise walked to the nightstand and saw a photo, it was a picture of Jack and the other Guardians when he first got his hoodie for Christmas," how did he go from being good to evil, it doesnt make any sense, there has to be a reason," Cerise fell back onto the bed and sighed, maybe if she got some rest she could figure it out.

* * *

><p>Cerise had awoken and saw that she was flying, the sky was dark and there was an ominous feel to it.<p>

" Where am I?" Just as she said that something flew past her; her eyes widened when she saw it was the Guardians and Jack, but the winter spirit looked different from the last time she saw him, he looked like his old self.

She smiled and was going to fly over and hug him when a Nightmare had flown in front of her and was destroyed by Bunny's boomerang.

" Keep your eyes open Frostbite," Bunny smirked at Jack while twirling one of his boomerangs, Jack soon shot an iceblast behind Bunny, destroying a Nightmare that was sneaking up behind him," why don't you look behind yourself?"

" Wait a minute, I don't get what's happening, why is Jack with you guys, and wy are there so many nightmares, can someone please tell me what's going on," Cerise stated trying to get their attention but no one seemed to notice her; Jack had seemed to notice something and quickly flew away.

Cerise turned to see what Jack was looking at and gasped, Sandy was surrounded by over a million nightmares and he was trying to defend them off all by himself.

She then turned her head and her eyes widened when she saw Pitch on a cloud of Nightmare sand, he created aan arrow of sand and aimed it at Sandy, he released the arrow just as Jack protected Sandy.

" Jack!"

Cerise could only stare in hortor as the arrow pierced his back; Sandy lowered him to the ground and backed away as sand engulfed his body in a black sphere; Both Sandy and Cerisr glared up at Pitch who was smirking," don't look at me like that Sanderson, he made his choice to protect you, now, wake up Jack."

All theGuardians and Cerise covered their eyes as the sphere of sand dispersed in a large burst, everyone's eyes widened when they saw Jack's new appearance, his hair was jet black, his eyes were a cold violet, his hoodie was now black and had nightmare sand instead of frost.

" Jack!" Tooth cried and tried to go over to him when Bunny stopped her," wait Tooth, that's not the Jack we know anymore," Cerise felt chills run down her spine as she looked at those cold eyes.

Cerise growled as Pitch landed before them and put a hand on Jack's shoulder," isn't he just wonderful, so beautifully corrupted and all mine," Cerise wanted to go punch Pitch for turning Jack into a Fearling but for some reason her body wouldn't move.

" Jack, what's wrong with you? This isn't like you at all," Tooth cried," I'm perfectly fine Tooth, I've just realized where I belong," Jack said with a smile as he nuzzled into Pitch who embraced him.

" Let us take our leave my prince."

Cerise could only look in shock as the Nightmare King and Jack left; she was going to say something when her vision darkened and she collapsed.

* * *

><p>Cerise sat up in bed panting, she took the time to think over what happened and she suddenly figured it out," that's why Jack is acting like this, it was because of an arrow," she bet Jack hated what he was doung on the inside but he had no control over his body," Jack, I'll help you even if I die trying.<p>

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone, that was the next chapter of the story, sorry if the ending was poorly written, I was beginning to get writers block, well that's all I had to say and I hope to see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Okay people, if you want a little more info about Jack after he got hit with the arrow, you'll find it out in this chapter, I hate it when I'm not specific enough for people to understand, this chapter may be longer that the others which makes me happy since I can tell I'm getting better at writing longer stories, but I think I should stop all my rambling, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

Jack and Devil had arrived back at Pitch's lair and they approached the king who was at his throne, two Nightmares by his side," I see Cerise refused to join us," Pitch stated, noticing that the white haired girl wasn't with them," no, she turned us down," Jack said with his head hung low," it's fine, she'll learn the consequences of her actions soon."

Pitch dismissed the two and Devil followed Jack and watched as he laughed when Midnight walked over to him and nuzzled against his cheek, he knew all about the arrow and how he protected Sandy but he didn't act like a Fearling.

" Jack, I need to ask you something," Devil said," what is it?" Jack ask as he continued to pet Midnight's muzzle," why are you acting like you are now, you were hit by Pitch's arrow and got turned into a Fearling," Devil stated; Jack laughed and shook his head at Devil's question," you thought I would be some lifeless zombie with no control over my actions, well that's wrong, I have always had control over my body, before I became like this I had thought about joining Pitch a couple times but couldn't bring myself to do it, that arrow was like an excuse so I could join him."

Devil nodded as a sign he understood, if Jack was under Pitch's control, all the Nightmares and the King wouldn't treat him like he was a family member. The corner of Devil's lips curved up into a slight smile, Jack seemed a lot happier with someone who knew his pain.

* * *

><p>Cerise had left her room and walked to the main room which held the globe and all the materials used to make the toys for the children.<p>

When she entered all the Guardians turned to look at her, Cerise raised an eyebrow in confusion," why are you all looking at me like that?" She asked," we were all talking an we think you would make a perfect Guardian," Tooth said as she flew over to Cerise; Cerise could've sworn her heart skipped a a beat at that moment," really!? You want me to be a Guardian!?" she shouted excitedly," yes, as you probably know, Jakc was originally suppose to become a Guardian but he was hit by Pitch's arrow and became corrupted; with your help Cupid, we can bring back the old Jack."

Cerise smiled at the plan, she was going to tell them the same thing but it seems they already had the same idea in mind; it was time they got the old Jack back, the one who used to make her laugh by telling her stories or making snow and having snowball fights with her.

Jack and Devil were talking; Jack was talking about the palace he had created in the North Pole before he was trapped in his pond, Devil listened in awe, he never knew that Jack had so much power.

The two were suddenly interrupted when the heard the sound of footsteps approaching them and they turned around to see Pitch walk up to them," what is it Pitch?" Jack asked," it seems the guardians have decided to recruit Cerise," Devil snarled at the name and began to run his hands through Shadow's fur," we should've just killed her along with the guardians when we had the chance," the spirit of Halloween growled," calm yourself, she'll learn the consequences of not joining us."

At that moment a golden light caught their attention; they all turned and looked in shock at the sight at the golden lights on the globe glowing brighter than ever.

" what the hell is going on here? Why are they glowing?" Devil asked looking at Pitch and Jack who seemed to wear an expression of anger.

" Not again, what are we going to do Pitch?" Jack asked in a worried tone as he could tell that the Nightmare King was getting irritated," what do you mean again?" Devil asked," the guardian used the same tactics twenty years ago to draw Jack out and capture him to try and remove the sand from within him."

" So what are we going to do? Jack is the only one who can take on all the guardians himself," Devil stated," I guess I'll just have to go with you two and keep Dark from getting captured.

Jack was shocked by this," you're fighting with us, what if you don't have enough power, I don't think that's such a good idea, maybe you should stay-," " Dark, you don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine," ever since Jack had found Pitch in his lair weak and injured, he was a little more protective of him and he wouldn't let anyone hurt him.

Pitch, Jack, and Devil had flown to Burgess since that's where the lights were burning brightest on the globe; Jack landed on a building and looked around in search of the Guardians, but saw that they were no where to been found, he turned to Pitch and Devil behind him and said," I don't see the Guardians anywhere, do you think we came to the wrong place?"

A chill ran up Jack's spine telling him something was coming and he took a step to the side just as a boomerang went flying past his head and back to its owner.

" We're right here Frostbite!"

Jack instantly recognized that angry voice and turned around to see Bunny along with the rest of the Guardians glaring up at him from North's sleigh and Cerise looked to be frozen to her seat, probably in shock from flying so fast.  
>Tooth noticed this right away and flew over to her, helping her out of the sleigh and getting a small thanks as she looked up at Jack with mournful eyes.<p>

" So you decided to join the Guardians Cerise, that was a bad move once they're done with they're mission they'll just abandon you and you'll be all alone," Jack said as he glared at the Guardians.  
>" That's not true Jack, we would never do anything like that, we'd welcome you with open arms if-" " Shut Up! That's all a lie! You never liked me nor did you trust me, I was glad to join Pitch when that arrow hit me but I couldn't let out all my anger since MiM sealed me inside my pond," Cerise raised an eyebrow at this new information," what are you talking about?"<br>Jack smirked; it seems the Guardians never told her the full story about what happened to him," so the Guardians never told you; allow me to explain, twenty years ago when Pitch and I tried to create our new kingdom the Guardians chased me back to my pond where I had gotten my powers, North had started making the ice crack until it broke beneath my weight and the Man in the Moon sealed me inside, making sure that I never escaped from the hellish prison," Cerise was shocked by this and turned to the Guardians who hung their heads, not daring to look her in the eye.  
>" Is that true?" she asked," yes...but we had no other choice, if we didn't do that, Jack and Pitch would've won," North explained," You didn't need to do any of that Jack! It was the Nightmare Sand making you do all those things! if just fought we wouldn't be fighting like this! You have to understand the Pitch is lying to you!" Cerise cried.<p>

Jack shook his head and chuckled as he floated down with the help of the wind and landed in front of the silver haired girl," You really think I'm being controlled by me king, i have full control over my body and actions, even before I was hit by that arrow I was thinking of joining him, the arrow was just an excuse so I wouldn't have to tell the Guardians," Jack said in a quiet voice that was low enough that no one else but Cerise could hear.  
>" Keep away from her!" Bunny shouted as he threw his boomerang making Jack fly into the air to dodge it.<p>

There was no way what Jack had said was true no one would join the Nightmare King of their own free will, Jack is just being controlled by Pitch, they needed to get that sand out of him, that's the only way he'll go back to normal.  
>" Enough of all this talking, it's time to end you!" Bunny shouted as him and the other Guardians got in fighting stances," I couldn't say it better myself," Jack clutched his staff and began twirling it at a rapid speed; dark clouds began to gather blocking the soothing light of the moon as lightning began flashing.<br>Jack smirked sadistically and aimed his staff at the Guardians, a loud boom was heard and a bolt of lightning coursed through Jack staff before coming out in a bright blue burst of energy.

Cerise could only stare as Jack laughed shooting blasts of lightning at them," look out!" Cerise was pushed out of the way just as a bolt of lightning hit the ground creating multiple jagged ice shards that looked sharp enough to impale someone all the way through.  
>" Be careful Cerise, we all want Jack back to normal but right now he's an enemy so we need you to fight," Cerise nodded and was helped up by Tooth as she pulled out her bow, closed her eyes and concentrated.<p>

The form of the bow changed shape ad it was now jet black, her outfit had also changed to make herself a little more agile when shooting her arrows, he dress was now replaced with a red tank top with holes cut in the back for her wings and black jeans, she also wore black boots that went up to her knees.  
>" Move out of the way Tooth, I need a clear view of my target," Tooth nodded and moved out of the way and watched as Cupid grabbed one of her arrows, these arrows weren't the normal ones that made people fall in love, they did damage if they hit there target.<br>Knowing that Jack was a winter spirit Cerise chose one of her flaming arrows; the silver haired girl crouched down so she was on one knee and aimed upwards, she closed one eye and took her time with aiming, it was rare that she ever missed her target but Jack was someone she needed to be very cautious about.

She pulled the arrow back until the strain on the bow was gone and it was easy to pull it back; with a single click of he tongue, the arrow bust into gold and orange flames as she released it. The flames engulfing the arrow changed shape, they molded into what looked like a phoenix, a bird of legend that was said to be born of fire.  
>Jack felt the heat and looked in complete terror at the sight of the bird coming toward, he hardly had any time to react and was knocked to the ground, a few scorch marks littering his body.<p>

Jack groaned in pain as he rolled onto his stomach, slowly lifting himself up, desperately looking for his staff which had landed a couple feet away from him.

Devil and Pitch both looked in complete shock as Jack was knocked out of the sky by a flaming arrow; they turned their heads to see where it came from and glared at Cerise who had her eyes glued on Jack; she had grabbed another arrow and was ready to hit Jack once again.  
>" Draw her attention away and help Jack, I'll stop her," Devil nodded and jumped off the ledge of the building and landed in the middle of the street, he quickly ran over to Jack and pulled out his scythe just as Cerise shot another arrow at them only to have it be sliced in half.<br>" De-Devil," Jack stuttered as he grabbed his staff and slowly lifted himself to his feet," try not to push yourself, anyways, Pitch wants you for a minute."

Jack was confused on why Pitch wanted to see him but he didn't question it as he flew up to the ledge where his King stood," is something wrong Pitch?" Jack asked," no, I need your help with something Dark, I need you to add something special to this arrow," Jack instantly recognized the arrow and looked to Pitch in shock he wasn't really thinking of doing that.  
>Jack's shocked expression melted into a smirk as he held the arrow in his hands, he decided to coat the arrow in a thick layer of frost and made a little lightning course through it just for good measure," try not to get yourself electrocuted."<p>

Pitch aimed for Cerise as she tried to hit Devil who was teasing her by staying in one spot and dodging the arrows she shot at him like they were nothing.  
>" Is that all you got?" Devil asked in a bored tone; Cerise ground her teeth together and got out another arrow and aimed for the Halloween spirit.<p>

Both Jack and Pitch were smirked, since she was so preoccupied with Devil, she didn't notice that Pitch was aiming straight for her heart, the core, he knew if you corrupted the heart it would be impossible to turn them back unless the person who corrupted them released control.  
>Pitch released the arrow and it was like everything was in slow motion, the arrow flew threw the air and hit its target perfectly; Cerise shakily looked down to see red dripping from her chest, the wound did heal but it was burning like fire, her heart was beating rapidly and she could hardly breath.<p>

Her hands trembled until she lost all strength and her bow fell from her hands and she was crouched down on her hands and knees; her wings were stretched out there full length and Cerise's eyes dilated as she cried out in pain.  
>Her pure white wings were slowly turning black, her pretty magenta eyes were now scarlet red and her rounded pupils turned to slits like a snake, her silver hair now had streaks of black in it, and her clear nails were now jet black.<p>

" My, My, My, the arrow had an interesting reaction on her," Jack said as he watched her writhe in pain with interest," all spirits have different reactions with corruption," Pitch said as he pet Jack's head and smiled down at him.

The Guardians all stopped fighting the Nightmares that Pitch had brought with him and turned to see Cerise laid on her side, clawing at her chest repeatedly as if to get something out.  
>" Everyone, get her back to the workshop, she's been hit by a Nightmare arrow, we have to remove that sand from inside her," Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth nodded as a sign they understood and gathered near North as he pulled out a snow-globe and whispered the name of his workshop and threw it, creating a portal.<br>He carefully picked up Cerise and turned to look up at the three spirits; they had won this round today, but next time the odds will be much more different.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone, that was the next chapter of my story, sorry it took so long for me to update this, my computer was acting glitchy and decide to delete the chapter so I had to start over again, anyways, that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter where we will find out what's happened to Cerise, Ciao.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with the next chapter of my rotg story, finally we shall see what happened to Cerise, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

The Guardians quickly rushed Cerise to the nearest room and laid her down on the bed gently; when Cerise's back touched the bed she began writhing in pain once again but this time the spasms were worse that when she was hit," Sandy, quickly, remove the Nightmare sand; Bunny help me keep her still," North ordered as he held down her legs which were kicking outward.  
>Bunny nodded and held her arms," please! Make the pain stop! I'm dying!" Cerise cried as tears began to stream down her cheeks; Sandy floated over to her and created a stream of Dreamsand that went into the wound that was over her core.<p>

Her eyes dilated and she cried out in agony as the sand entered her; she could feel the Nightmares and Dreams fighting within her and it hurt so badly that she was begging for death.  
>Hours had passed and Cerise eventually passed out from the pain; Sandy removed the dream sand and looked at her sadly," what's going to happen to her?" Tooth asked; Sandman shrugged his shoulders then created pictures above his head telling them that they would just have to hope she could fight the Nightmares off herself.<br>The Guardians all looked at the spirit of Valentines day sadly before turning to leave the room so she could get some rest for the night.

* * *

><p>Devil, Jack and Pitch had returned back to the lair; Devil had cleaned Jack's wounds, with a little help from Pitch they wrapped bandages around the winter spirits injuries.<br>"Dark, rest here, it'll be some time before we can attack again," Pitch said as Midnight helped to lift Jack up to one of the cages that hung from the ceiling," no, we can attack the Guardians now, they obviously to worried about Cerise to be on defense, I have enough power-ungh," Jack tried to stand but only managed to open one of his wounds as a red stain began to appear on his bandages and he fell to his knees in the center of the cage.  
>" Don't push yourself, it seems every time you use that lightning it takes a toll on your body," Pitch said as he looked at some of the smaller wounds that had healed; Jack only looked away, he hoped that Pitch wouldn't find out about the price for using the attacks," I didn't want you to find out and worry about me," Jack mumbled under his breath. Pitch sighed and put a hand on Jack's head, running his fingers through the corrupted spirits black hair and smiling at him," you took care of me and I'm just returning the favor; Midnight, stay with Jack and watch over him," the Nightmare nodded and walked over to Jack and laid next to him, letting him lay his head against her like a mother horse and its colt.<p>

Unlike most over the other Nightmares, Midnight was warm she always calmed Jack when ever he leaned close to her; The black haired spirit yawned and nuzzled into Midnight as his eyes began to close, he wasn't worried about getting Nightmares since he had the sand inside him keeping him from getting them.

Devil decided to sleep in the shadows with Shadow, he pet the black cats fur before leaning against one of the walls and falling asleep, he was still cautious about the Nightmares but he knew Shadow would be there to protect him.

Pitch was only spirit in the lair that was still awake, Night was his ally so he sent out his Nightmares to scare the children; the golden eyed male looked up at the cage where Jack was sleeping and allowed a small smile to grace his features. No one would ever take Jack away from him again, that was something he vowed to do.

* * *

><p>Cerise clutched her chest, clawing at it with her black nails as she turned in her sleep as she panted heavily silently pleading for someone to come help her.<p>

The white haired girl opened her eyes and saw that she was still in bed but she was surrounded by nothing other than pure darkness; a pair of golden eyes watched her from the shadows, she obviously knew that it was a Nightmare and wasn't scared until she saw multiple pairs of golden eyes open to watch her.  
>The scarlet eyed girl pulled her knees to her chest and began to move as far away from the Nightmares as she possibly could," p-please st-stay away from me."<p>

_" Afraid."_

Cerise's eyes widened when she heard the voice," wh-who's there?" she asked cautiously.

_" She's Afraid." _

_" yes, I can sense her fear." _

_" so can I what do you think she's afraid of?"_

Nightmares began to come out of the shadows and approach her, Cerise then understood where the voices were coming from, they were the voices of the the Nightmares.

_" She's afraid of being left alone."_

_" Yes, that must be it, the little dove doesn't want to be alone anymore."_

Cerise could only watch as the Nightmares circled the bed, their golden eyes burning as they spoke calmly in a hypnotic tone," no-no, I'm not afraid of being alone, the Guardians will protect me," Cerise said; she flinched when she heard a chuckle come from one of the Nightmares.

_" Are you sure they just won't leave you in the end?"_

" Yes, I'm sure, they would never do something so cruel to me."

_" Really? Then why did they leave you alone for so very long, they didn't even bother helping you when Devil had grabbed you."_

That was true, the Guardians didn't even help her, she could've been taken back to Pitch and it seemed like they didn't even care," That's true, but they...they..." Cerise had nothing else to say as she looked down at her hands; maybe the Nightmares were right the Guardians may just be lying to her.

_" You can't trust them, they lie and in the end they'll just leave you again."_

" I'll...be...alone again," she couldn't hear the chuckling coming from the Nightmares as black symbols began to marks her body.

_" Yes, you don't belong with them, you should join us, we would never abandon you, you'd never be alone."_

Cerise couldn't stop the tears that streamed down her cheeks from the Nightmares words as a smile made its way onto her face," that would be a good idea," Cerise felt all fear leave her body as Nightmare walked up to the edge of her bed and nuzzled against her whispering into her ear.

_" Good, don't fight us, we'd never do anything yo hurt you, all we want is make all the pain go away."_

* * *

><p>Jack eyes slowly opened and they glowed violet in the darkness of the lair," it seems our little doves feathers have been tainted," Jack said with a smirk; Midnight was woken by Jack and looked a him in confusion," isn't it wonderful Midnight, we'll be having a new friend to join us very soon," Jack said as he petted the Nightmares muzzle, hearing a small nicker come from her before she blew hot air in his face, probably telling him to go back to sleep as she laid her head down again.<br>Jack understood and closed his eyes, he couldn't wait to see the newest recruit of their little army.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the next chapter of the story, I bet you all didn't see this coming and if you did, well you probably understand how I write my stories, anyways if you want to know what the marks on Cerise look like, if you've seen the anime Soul Eater they look like the curse marks that were on Tsubaki in episode 11 or you could just think up your own designs I don't really care what they look like, anyways, that's all I had to say for this authors note and hope to see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Hey my little snowflakes, I'm back with the next chapter of my story, just to let you know for a little spoiler, not all the spirits I use in this story will be fully corrupted, that's the only spoiler I'll give you so you'll just have to wait until later on in the story, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

North had woken up earlier than the other Guardians to check on Cerise to see how her wounds were; North opened the door to Cerise's room and gasped at the sight of the spirit of Valentines day, he body was slowly becoming corrupted but it wasn't fully taken over by the Nightmare sand because if it was her wings would be completely jet black, right now they were just a dull grey; he had to get Sandy right away.  
>North quickly rushed to the room where Sandy was resting and woke him up," quickly, you have to get the Nightmares out of Cerise, she almost gone," Sandy was shocked by this and got up and allowed North to lead him to the room where she was resting.<p>

When the two got there, the other Guardians that had slept at the workshop were awakened by all the commotion and were now in Cerise's room, worried about the young spirit.  
>Sandy man quickly created some sand to enter Cerise's body as he fought against the Nightmares within her with all his strength, he didn't get rid of all the sand but he managed to get rid of some of it so it would take a lot more Nightmares before she became fully corrupted.<br>The white haired girl sat up, rubbing her chest in pain from the wound she had gotten after their fight with Pitch and his knights; only half of her body looked to be normal, the other half still looked corrupted.

" Thank goodness you're okay Cerise," Tooth flew over to her and hugged her tightly," did you get the sand out?" the magenta and scarlet eyed girl asked," we only managed to get about half of it out, but you won't become fully corrupted like Jack," North explained," that's good, but I can still hear the Nightmares in my head telling to keep away from you all."

" Don't listen to them, we'll always make sure your safe no matter how dangerous it may be," Cerise looked at the Guardians who all smiled at her making her feel like she had nothing to worry about.  
>" Thank you, thank you for everything," Cerise said happily with a smile gracing her features.<p>

* * *

><p>Jack awoke before the others and tried to sit up only to have Midnight put her body underneath one of his arms and helped him stand without re-opening any injuries that have yet to heal.<br>" Thanks," Slowly, Jack climbed onto her back and allowed the female nightmare to fly him to the bottom of the lair where Pitch was resting in his throne; Jack chuckled under his breath at the sight of how peaceful he looked," you know, I've never seen him this calm before, he's always so active, making sure that I'm safe and working on the plans to create the prefect world," the corrupted spirit dismounted the nightmare and began to slowly approach the nightmare king, making sure to he silent as he caressed his sleeping face.

He always felt warm under his cold hands and it scared him, he was afraid that one day he would end up hurting Pitch and that warmth would be lost forever.  
>" I-I don't wan-want you to leave me," Jack stuttered as he climbed into Pitch's lap and nuzzled against him, resting his head under his chin.<p>

" Huh?...Dark?" Pitch looked down at the winter spirit in his lap and saw that he was trembling slightly, _could it be that he got a nightmare? No, he can't get them, maybe he's cold? Ha, that's a stupid thing to think, but what could be causing it_, Pitch thought to himself as he looked closer and noticed that tears were welled up in the corner of his eyes.  
>" P-Pitch, you're awake...uh, I'm sorry for this I-I just...well you see...um..." Jack stuttered multiple times trying to figure out the perfect words to say, until Pitch put a hand over his mouth to silence him, before removing it and smirking at the black haired spirit," what's wrong Dark? You haven't done this since you were sealed in the pond," the Nightmare King stated," I keep thinking that one day you'll leave me; I don't want to be alone again," Jack couldn't stop the tears that streamed down his pale cheeks as he wrapped his arms around Pitch tightly and cried into his cloak.<p>

Pitch chuckled and put a hand under Jack's chin, tilting his head upward so violet and black met a deep amber," you can't kill fear Dark, meaning I will always be here to make sure you're safe," Jack's eyes widened when he felt a pair of lips press to his own lightly.  
>" Wh-What...why did you?" Jack didn't know what to say as Pitch smiled at him and ran a hand through Jack's black hair," I've always thought of you like a son Dark, but it seems you mean more to me than I originally thought," Jack felt his cheeks begin to heat up," do-does that mean we-we're lovers?" Jack asked stuttering," only if you love me the same way," Jack nodded and nuzzled against him once again.<p>

" Excuse me if I'm interrupting something but it seems the globe is lighting up once again."

Devil now stood before the two with one hand on his hip; Jack used the wind to fly into the air as all three of them walked to the globe to see some of the lights trying to flicker to life.  
>" They just don't give up, do they? Jack stated," we still have our corrupted dove though," Devil said," Sandy managed to remove some of the sand within her, but not all of it, so she's only corrupted halfway," Pitch explained," we can still manipulate her though, even if it's only half the sand, it can have a strong control on others actions."<p>

" That is very true but it does take a lot of power to control someone who isn't willing, so you'll need to do something that'll have her question the Guardians," Pitch stated," I think we can do that easily, what do you think Devil?"

" Piece of cake," the red and blue eyed boy said with a smirk," we'll be back after we've taken care of the Guardians," Jack gave Pitch a quick kiss as he and Devil flew off to go put the plan in motion.

* * *

><p>The Guardians and Cerise were all helping to bring back the belief in the children; Cerise was so glad to be helping the Guardians with one of their missions to protect the children.<br>A sharp pain ran through her head while she was flying and she flinched, trying to massage her temples to make the pain go away; it must've been the Nightmare sand inside her trying to take control of her body," stop it, I won't be come corrupted," She growled under her breath and pushed through the pain.

" Cerise are you okay? You look a little tired," Tooth stated as she flew over to her," no, no, I'm fine, I just need to rest for a minute," the white haired girl said as she leaned against the wall of a building and slowly slid to the ground, panting heavily.  
>" Okay then, just rest here and I'll come back to check on you," Cerise gave Tooth a nod as the fairy flew off along with the other Guardians who were in North's sleigh.<p>

Cerise felt as if she was on fire as she leaned against the cold wall of the building," just push through it...you'll be fine," she said to herself between pants as she put a hand up to her core and tried to slow her breathing.

" You should stop fighting little dove, its inevitable to resist."

Cerise felt her breath hitch at that familiar voice," J-Jack, is that you?"

" Of course," Cerise saw a pair of violet eyes glow in the darkness as Jack revealed himself before her," if you're here to get me to join you then leave because I would never make kids fear me," Jack flew a little off the ground and floated over to her with one leg crossed over the other as he rested his head in the palm of his hand.  
>" Your such a stubborn little dove; why can't you just face the facts that the Guardians are using you," Jack said as he floated down to the ground and forced her head up to look him in the eye; Cerise felt fear begin coursing through her as she looked into those cold violet eyes filled with nothing but hate.<p>

" The Guardians would never use me, you're lying," Jack released Cerise's head and smirked as he began laughing," how do you know that if you haven't seen it for yourself, just look they're talking about leaving you right now," shadows in the shape of the Guardians appeared on the wall.

" When we've captured Jack and ended him we'll get rid of that girl."

" She'd never make a good Guardian like Jack would've been."

" I agree, Frostbite may have been annoying at times but he was still a good ally."

Cerise couldn't believe what she was hearing as Jack made the shadows disappear with a single swipe of his hand," th-there's no way that the Guardians would abandon me, that has to be some kind of lie," Cerise said shaking her head repeatedly, refusing to believe it was true.  
>Jack crouched down to her height and hugged he causing her to gasp in shock," It may be difficult to believe but its true, they'll just leave you alone in the end."<p>

Tears began welling up in Cerise's eyes as she felt the sand inside her beginning to take over once again, but she didn't bother fighting, believing what Jack had said was the truth.  
>" That's it, just give in, it'll be over in a minute," Cerise's eyes turned dull as she soon lost control of her body and she slowly stood," good, now do as I say," Jack whispered the plan to Cerise and the spirit nodded as she flew off and Jack smirked and walked back into the shadows to go back to the lair to go tell his king that their plan was about to take effect.<p>

Cerise had flown to catch up with the Guardians and saw that they were fighting off a bunch of bunch of Nightmares; most of the Nightmares were surrounding Sandman but he easily fought them off with whips of Dream sand.

A figure quickly flew past Cerise and she saw that it was Devil who was fighting against North; the spirit of Halloween looked at her a smirked at the sight of those empty magenta and scarlet eyes." You know what to do, don't you?" Devil asked as he flew over to her," yes," she said in a hypnotic tone," good, now do as you were ordered," she nodded and pulled out an arrow from her holder and grabbed her bow; Devil had gotten some Nightmare sand from Jack and coated the entire arrow as Cerise closed one eye and aimed for Sandy.

Cerise released the arrow and it when flying at a great speed, hitting its target. Sandy's whips of dream sand disappeared as he fell to his knees noticing that his body was being corrupted as his golden light was snuffed out, not before he glared at Devil who was waving goodbye as the Nightmares engulfed him.

Devil gained a gigantic grin as he burst into laughter at their victory," HAHAHAHA! We did it! I can't believe it was that easy to defeat the powerful Sandman!" Devil said in his burst of laughter; his laughing soon died down as he looked to Cerise," Shadow, remove the sand inside her, we don't need her anymore," the shadow cat separated from Devil as the black and orange haired spirit landed on the ground.  
>Shadow entered Cerise's core and chased the sand out of her, since shadows are just another form of Nightmares; Cerise gasped as the Nightmare sand left her body and she fell to the ground.<p>

She groaned in pain as she slowly opened her eyes to see Devil smirking down at her with Shadow on his shoulder.  
>" You! Why are you here? What have you done!?" Cerise growled," oh, I haven't done anything, but I believe you should be asking them what happened," Devil said with a chuckle as him and Shadow left without another word.<br>Cerise didn't understand what Devil meant but when she turned to the Guardians she all saw that they were glaring at her," why are you all looking at me like that?" she asked.

" You killed him," North said as he looked down," You killed Sandy! I knew something was off about you when that sand infected you! You're nothing more than a fearling!" Bunny growled as he held out his boomerang to attack her," no-no, I'm not I fearling, and there's no way I would attack Sandy," Cerise said, backing away from Bunny.  
>" Cerise, you hit Sandy with a arrow and destroyed him," Tooth said in a soft voice.<p>

"N-No, I-I couldn't ha-have killed him," Cerise put a hand to her head as all the memories of what she did came rushing back to her at that moment; fear coursed through her body at that moment and she scrambled to her feet and flew off with one flap of her wings.

* * *

><p>Cerise flew back to Paris and landed on a building; the white haired girl pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped both her arms and wings around them so she was inside what looked like a cocoon of white feathers.<p>

" Poor thing, I tried to warm you that something like this would happen."

Cerise lifted one of her wings to look see whoever was speaking to her," why are you here Jack?" she asked as the corrupted winter spirit sat next to her," don't worry, I'm not here to attack you," Jack said with a chuckle," that doesn't answer my question, why are you here?" Cerise growled as she glared at the winter spirit.  
>" I came to try and win you over with my little offer," Jack said with a smirk; Cerise was silent as she turned to look at the lit streets of Paris.<p>

" I can tell you still don't want to join us but you have to realize that the Guardians didn't even bother hearing your side of the story, all they did was jump to conclusions," Jack said as he stood and helped Cerise up as well," that is true," Cerise said as she listen to Jack talk

" Exactly, we would never do anything like that to you, so what do you say, will you join us to change this world."

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the next chapter of my story, this story won't have any hard core yaoi in it or anything, it'll just have some light fluff from time to time if something gets to serious at times, also the scene where Pitch and Jack became lovers is going to foreshadow something for the end, so if you didn't get it, now you do, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter of my story, Ciao.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: Hey my little snowflakes, I'm back with the next chapter of my story I just now realized that my chapters are beginning to get up to 2,000 words or more so I'm very happy for that, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

Jack held out his black nailed hand for Cerise to shake it and except the deal," so what do you say little dove, will you join us?" Jack asked with a smirk; Cerise didn't know what to do, if she did join them, the Guardians would become her enemies, but if she didn't she would be all alone, with no one to believe in or see her.  
>A couple minutes had passed ad Cerise finally had her answer," as I told you before, I will not join you, I will not have the children fear me," Jack lowered his hand," if that's your choice then I will not force you, but if you do change your mind the offer is always there," Jack called the north wind and flew off leaving Cerise to be alone.<p>

* * *

><p>Jack returned to Pitch's lair where Devil was petting Shadow and Pitch was speaking to his Nightmares like always.<br>" Welcome back Dark, did Cerise accept our offer," Jack only shook his head and sighed as he sat behind Devil and put his back against the Halloween spirits so he was leaning against him like her would do with a wall, ignoring the angry comment Devil was shouting at him.  
>Devil sighed and stood up, causing Jack to fall to his back onto the cold floor as the multi-color eyed spirit walked away to go sit somewhere else.<p>

" We no longer need her, so its fine," Pitch said as Jack sat up and walked over to Pitch on his throne and sat on the arm of his chair," do you think we'll actually be able to create our kingdom of cold and dark?" Jack asked, a little worried of how well this was going," of course we will, without the Sandman, the Guardians will lose, we just have to make sure none of the children have belief."  
>Jack nodded and smirked evilly as he walked back over to Pitch's globe and covered the inside of it in a thick sphere of ice covered with Nightmare sand so it sparkled beautifully while the golden lights all over the globe flickered at a fast rate.<p>

" Jack, Devil, I have your next mission," Pitch said as his two Knights turned to him," What do you need us to do?" Devil asked with Shadow sitting on his shoulder.  
>" I need for you to go with Jack to his palace in the North pole, if I remember, Jack lost most of his Nightmare sand when he fought the Guardians there," Jack could hardly remember anything after being trapped under the ice again, but he did remember his battle with the Guardians; he was ready to end them once and for all if it wasn't for him being so cocky.<p>

" I finally get to see Jack's castle, that sounds awesome," Devil said excitedly as he turned to look at Jack who's eyes were burning with anger as the spot he was standing at became glazed over with frost.  
>" U-Uh...Jack are you okay?" Devil asked as he took a couple steps back from the winter spirit as the frost began creeping up his shoes; Jack turned to Devil and was surprised to see that his feet were being encased in ice, taking a breath, Jack relaxed and the ice covering Devil's feet melted as Jack gave a small laugh," Sorry Devil, it seems I can't control my anger, but we should get going, its already night at the North Pole and not even the Guardians would risk trying to find their way through the tundra when its dark."<br>Devil nodded and changed into his demon form and flew off with Jack toward the North Pole.

* * *

><p>At North's Workshop, Bunny paced back and forth, Tooth only looked at the globe with worry as the globes lights went out at an extreme rate, and North simply looked outside as snow began to fall, there was absolutely nothing they could do, even if they tried to bring the belief back, Pitch, Jack, and Devil would just figure out some kind of plan to cancel it out.<br>" What are we going to do North?" Tooth asked as she flew down to him; North let out a low sigh as he turned to the queen fairy and said," I honestly don't know Toothania, everything we've tried has failed, I don't believe there's anything we can do to stop them," Bunny and Tooth gasped at this as North hung his head.  
>" There's gotta be something we can do, we can't just let them win," Bunny said as he approached North as well-he didn't get an answer from the spirit; Bunny ground his teeth together and put his hands on North's shoulders and forced him to look him in the eye," You're saying that you just want to give up!? Let them win and let all the children have Nightmares and be trapped in a endless winter! You can give up, but I'm that kind of person," Bunny said as he released North's shoulders and walked away.<p>

" I'm going to find Jack and turn him back whether he likes it or not," Bunny growled as he stomped his foot against the ground twice and created a tunnel to the one place he knew the winter spirit would be at a time like this.

The Ice Palace.

* * *

><p>Devil rubbed his arms and shivered as he blew into his hands to keep himself from freezing, he never understood why Jack loved to stay in these kind of places even though he did know he was a winter spirit.<br>Devil always stuck to fall, it was never to cold and it wasn't to warm for him, it was perfect, but whenever winter came, he would find the warmest place he could.

" We're here," Devil was snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to an amazing sight, a palace made entirely out of ice and snow towered over them and shone beautifully in the light of the moon as the light caused the ice crystals sticking out of the ground to shine a rainbow of colors.  
>Jack and Devil landed in front of the double doors and Jack smiled as he felt the smooth ice," I've missed this place," Jack easily pushed open the doors to reveal that it was like he hadn't even left; the frozen fountain still stood in the center of the foyer, two staircases led up to multiple doors, a crystal chandelier made entirely out of ice still hung above them.<br>" I can't believe you made all of this," Devil said as he looked at the patterns in awe," are you going to stand there or do you want to help me collect my sand," Jack said as he walked to another pair of double doors and opened them to show the throne room where the final battle with the Guardians was suppose to take place.  
>Small pieces of Nightmare Sand was sprinkled across the room as entered and all the sad on the ground began to rise off the ground forming into what seemed like a giant dragon, Jack smiled at his creation and motioned for it to lean down, it did as it was told and Jack began petting its muzzle as the Nightmare nuzzled against him, happy to see its master after waiting for so long.<p>

" I knew this is where you were Jack!"

Both Devil and Jack turned at the sound of the familiar voice and saw Bunny standing before them.  
>" My, my, what would the Easter Bunny be doing in my domain all alone?" Jack stated with a smirk," I've come to bring you back with me whether you like it or not," Jack sighed and rolled his eyes," that again, you can't change me back unless Sandy was here but he's not," Jack said," there's more than one way to get rid of corruption, now you better come with me Frostbite," Bunny snarled.<br>Jack got into a fighting stance as he held his staff tightly," You'll have knock me unconscious if you want me to come with you," Jack said cockily," that can be arranged," Bunny threw one of his boomerangs at the winter spirit on to have him dodge it with ease like the spirit always did," is that all you have Bunny, I though-" Jack was cut off when he was hit by Bunny's other boomerang and knocked to the floor," what was that?" Bunny said with a smirk as he caught his boomerangs as they came back to him.

" Lucky shot, but I'm still conscious," Jack said as he sent jagged shards of ice toward him; Bunny dropped down to all fours as he dodged all the ice shards and ran toward the spirit at full speed and pounced on him, knocking him to the ground.  
>Jack struggled against Bunny's grip but the spirit of Easter didn't budge," I win, now you're coming with me," Jack was about to make a remark when Bunny lifted his head and hit it against the floor hard enough to make him lose consciousness, but not enough to hurt him.<p>

The green eyes spirit stood and swung Jack over his shoulder and created a tunnel back to the workshop as Devil looked in shock as Jack was defeated and taken away.  
>The Nightmare dragon screeched in anger at the sight of its master being stolen from it," hey, calm down, we'll get him back," Devil said as he calmed the Nightmare down and it changed back into sand that was now floating around Devil.<br>Devil opened his wings and flew out of the Ice Palace, he knew he had to tell Pitch about what happened before the Nightmare Sand inside of Jack was removed and he was no longer corrupted.

* * *

><p>Bunny made his way back to the Workshop with Jack still unconscious on his shoulder; North and Tooth heard the sound of footstep and were shocked to see Bunny holding Jack over his shoulder.<br>" You managed to capture Jack!?" Tooth stated in complete shock," yeah, since you guys were to busy thinking of giving up, I went to go catch Frostbite, now let's get Many to change him back before he wakes up," at that moment a light shone down getting all the Guardians attention.

_Place Jack under the light and I shall change him back_

Bunny nodded and laid Jack's unconscious form under the moonlight; A beam of white light came down and entered the winter spirits body causing Jack to writhe in pain as his clinched and clinched his hands repeatedly as the black veins on his neck to began to disappear, his black nails dulled back to there normal color, his jet black hair slowly turned pure white as the sand left his body.  
>The white beam of light left Jack's body as the boy went limp and started to pant heavily, all the Guardians smiled at the sight of Jack who was now back to his original self.<p>

_I've removed the Nightmare Sand from within him_

" Thank you Manny," North said, suddenly, everyone heard a low groan ad they all saw Jack sit up and rub his chest as his eyes slowly opened to reveal that they weren't a deep violet and black, instead they were back to that crystal blue that they all knew and loved.

" Jack! I'm so glad you're back!" Tooth said as she hugged the winter spirit, tears welled up in the corners of her eyes as she released him.

Jack stood slowly, using his staff a support as his legs trembled; a small chuckle came fram Jack's lips before he burst into laughter and smirked at the Guardians with that same smirk he always gave them when they were going to fight.

" Jack? Is something wrong?"

" You really thought removing that Nightmare Sand would make be become that good little spirit you were all used to! Sorry, but I'm with Pitch now and nothing will change that."

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the next chapter of my story, Jack is no longer corrupted but he will still be with Pitch, well that's all I had to say and I hope to see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: Hey my little Nightmares, I'm back with the next chapter of my story, as you've read in the last chapter Jack has had the Nightmare Sand inside him removed by the man in the moon, also, if you're wondering about Cerise, she will be returning sometime later on in the story but I'm not going to say when, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

" What's wrong with you Jack? You shouldn't be acting like this, we've removed the sand that was controlling you," Tooth said as she approached Jack who was smirking at her; the white haired spirit only sighed and gave a light chuckle as he said," Cerise wanted to know the same thing; I wasn't being controlled by Pitch, I always had control over my body and I had always wanted to join him, I just didn't want to deal with the guilt, but being hit with that arrow was the best excuse I had."  
>All the Guardians were shocked by this information," there's no way that can be true, it just can't be," Tooth feel to her knees as Jack walked over to her and tilted her head up to look him in the eye with the end of his staff," I tried to tell you that it was pointless, but you just didn't listen and now Sandy is gone so you can't do anything to give the children belief."<p>

North still wore his shocked expression, Bunny was grinding his teeth together as he glared at the winter as he flipped his staff so the hook was pointing at Tooth.  
>" You know, I never did get to have my fun with all of you before I was trapped in the pond," Jack smirked as he looked down at Tooth with sadistic eyes; the fairy was terrified as she tried to fly away only to have her legs frozen to the ground.<p>

" Tooth!" Bunny shouted as he tried to go and help her only to see that him and North were frozen up to their necks in ice so they couldn't reach for their weapons or move.  
>" Now, now, I don't want you ruining any of my fun," Jack said with a smile; Tooth could only stare up at Jack with fear in her eyes, when she looked into those crystal blue eyes, she could've sworn she saw they flash amber as she shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the freezing cold to engulf her.<br>For some strange reason, that feeling never came as she felt the ice on her legs begin to melt; she was relieved and took this opportunity to try and fly away but she couldn't flap her wings.  
>She looked to her wings and gasped in pure horror at the sight, her wings were frozen solid.<p>

" You really think I wouldn't take the time to torture you all thoroughly in your own ways, now, stay still while I clip your wings little bird," Jack raised his staff over his head as he brought it down; the sound of ice shattering resonated throughout the workshop as Tooth cried out in pain as her wings were destroyed.  
>Bunny and North were both disgusted and horrified as Jack shattered Tooth's wings like it was nothing. The winter spirit swung his staff over his shoulder and smirked down at Tooth who was now on her hands and knees crying for the loss of her wings that were scattered into millions of pieces around the workshop.<p>

" Jack! I swear you'll pay for doing something so cruel!" Bunnymund shouted in pure anger as he tried to break through the ice holding him to attack him; Jack didn't say another word as he turned his back on the three Guardians and got ready to summon the wind, but not before looking over his shoulder and giving the Guardians a sharp toothed grin that sent chills through them at the sight of what had happened to his eyes.

They were burning a bright amber like a Nightmares.

* * *

><p>Jack had flown back to Pitch's lair, but only looked down at the dark hole in the ground with worry, he was nervous that the Nightmares would attack him if they saw him like this, but he was more worried to see how Pitch would react.<br>Taking a breath, the winter spirit entered the Nightmare King's lair.

Jack walked through the dark tunnels of the lair and heard the sound of galloping coming toward his at a very fast speed which made him begin to panic as he tried to relax and waited for the Nightmare to come attack him.  
>Instead of a Nightmare attacking him, a herd of them gathered around him and nickered happily, nuzzling against him.<p>

_" Dark we're so glad that you're back." _

_" Are you okay?"_

_" Did the Guardians hurt you?"_

Jack was shocked that he was still able to understand what the Nightmares were saying since he no longer had his Nightmare sand inside him, but he tried no to think about it so much an answered the Nightmares questions," calm down everyone I'm fine, but the sand inside me has been taken away, so I'm confused on why I can still understand you all."

_" You still have the scent of a fearling."_

_" You can ask the King why."_

_" He always has the answers."_

Jack thanked the Nightmares and made his way back to the center of the lair where Pitch was looking at the globe and Devil was pacing back and forth repeatedly, obviously worried about something.  
>" Devil, Pitch, I'm back," both males turned to look at him; Devil looked shocked by the sight of Jack back to his new appearance, while Pitch only smiled at him and motioned for him to come over to him.<br>Jack walked over to Pitch and the golden eyed male put a hand on the blue eyed spirits head, running his fingers through Jack's hair," I always did prefer your hair and eyes this color than those dark colors," Pitch said as he removed his hand from Jack's head.  
>" Pitch, explain to me why I can still understand the Nightmares even with the sand inside me gone," Jack stated," its because your core is corrupted," Jack only looked up at him with a confused expression," What do you mean?" He asked," just because the sand is gone doesn't mean your still a fearling, it takes a lot to turn a corrupted spirit back to normal after they've had Nightmare Sand inside them for years," Jack nodded as Pitch explained everything to him.<p>

" I don't think the Guardians will be a problem to us anymore," Jack said with a smirk as he at on top of the globe," and what makes you think that my prince?" Pitch asked with a similar smirk even though he knew what the winter spirit meant," I decided to clip the Tooth Fairies wings, she didn't deserve to fly if she doesn't even fight...such a useless little thing," both Jack and Pitch laughed; Devil listened in on the conversation between the two kings and smirked to himself.  
>He didn't care if he was just a knight to them, as long as children saw him and feared him in anyway possible he didn't care," just wait Shadow, we'll be seen by everyone on this sad little planet," the black cat in his arms mewed as it nuzzled against his chest and purred in agreement.<p>

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the ice encasing North and Bunny to melt as they rushed over to Tooth who was sitting on her knees, her head hung as she kept thinking about her broken wings, how she would never be able to fly again, how she would never get to fly with her fairies, and how all the children in the world would no longer believe in her.<br>" Tooth? Are you okay, here, let me help you up," Bunny stated as he held out a hand; Tooth looked up at Bunny with puffy and red eyes from crying and grabbed his hand; her legs trembled as she tried to stand," thank you Bunny."

North brought a wooden chair over to her and Bunny helped to sit as North went to go wrap a blanket around her.

" North, Bunny, what are we going to do? Without my wings I can't help with bringing back belief to the children," Tooth said sadly as she tightened her grip on the blanket wrapped around her," don't worry, we'll think of something, for now, you just need to stay here and try to get some rest," North said as he put a had on her shoulder and smiled at her as he walked toward the room where his sleigh was being held, motioning for Bunny to follow.

" I promise to get revenge for what Frostbite did to you," Bunny said as he went to go catch up with North, leaving Tooth in the hands of the elves and yetis.

* * *

><p>Jack laughed happily as he flew through the night sky with the help of the wind; Devil smiled and followed close behind and Pitch simply watched while riding on the back of one of his Nightmares.<p>

As Jack flew, a chill began to spread through the country as clouds began to block the moon and snow began to fall from the sky.

Jack, Pitch, and Devil were all glad to see that their kingdom was beginning to form and there was no one to stop them.

" Stop right there Frostbite!"

All three looked down at the sound of the voices and saw that Bunny and North had gotten out of the sleigh and glared up at Jack," aww, you're still angry about what happened?" Jack asked in a teasing tone," you'll pay for what you did to Tooth!" Bunny growled as he clutched his boomerangs tightly and threw them with a great amount of force so it was fly at a fast speed that it grazed Jack's cheek, leaving a small cut as he moved out of the way as fast as he could possibly go.

" What do you want us to do?" Jack asked," take care of the rabbit while I handle North," Jack and Devil both nodded as they flew to the ground; Devil smirked at Bunyy as he took out this scythe while Jack simply stood there with his arms crossed.

" You're not going to fight Frostbite," Bunny stated, angry at how calm the spirit was," no, I'm not going fight, they are," Bunny was about to ask what the winter spirit was talking about when he saw what looked like a pack of wolves made entirely out of ice rise out of a sheet of ice and snow on the ground.

The wolves growled at Bunny as they began to approach him as Bunny's ears flattened to his head and he backed away, watching there every movement as their eyes glowed amber.

" How do you like my ice wolves, they feed off fear just like Nightmares, now, attack," the wolves howled as they all ran toward Bunny who was trembling in fear. Bunny came back to his senses and ran as fast as his four paws could take him.

Jack chuckled as he watched Bunny get chased by his wolves," when did you learn how to do that?" Devil asked, looking at one of the wolves with interest as it whined and nuzzled against Jack; Jack pet the ice creature and smiled," I've been known how to make these, it's just that I wasn't smart enough to figure out how to make them move like Nightmares," the ice wolf shattered into tiny fragments as Jack dug his nails into the wolfs neck.

Bunny found himself becoming tired as he felt himself begin to slow down and the snarls and barks of the wolves gradually grew closer. A wolf pounced on him, pinning him to the cold ground as he heard snarling coming from above him; hesitantly, he looked up and saw a wolf staring at him with hungry eyes, while the others simply circled him, staring at his soul with those hungry amber orbs.

The wolf above him licked its fangs as it got ready to bite down; Bunny shut his eyes tightly and turned his head away hoping it would be painless and quick, but the feeling of cold fangs piercing his flesh never came, instead he heard a yelp come from the wolf on top of him before it collapsed to the ground a disappeared in a burst of oce fragments.

The rest of the wolves whimpered in fear as they all backed away from the arrow that was resting in the place of where the ice wolf once was. Quickly, they all ran as more arrows rained from the sky, destroying a few more of them.

A female figure walked up to Bunny and held out a hand to help him up.

" Why are you here?" Bunny asked as he grabbed the persons hand; she didn't say anything as she motioned for him to follow as she ran off in the direction of North, Jack, Pitch, and Devil with Bunny following close behind.

North continued to block the attacks of Pitch's scythe as the Nightmare King smirked as he found North was gradually getting weaker," you're no match for me, all the children are losing belief in your precious little stories and are letting fear seep into their little hearts," Pitch said with a laugh as he knocked one of North's sabers out of his hand as it became embedded in the ground as Pitch held his scythe up to North's neck.

" It's time to end you once and for all. Say goodnight, Guardian."

Pitch lifted the scythe over his head and brought it down; North simply accepted his fate as he waited for the scythe to slice through him. Instead, he heard the sound of sand clashing with metal.

Pitch's eyes widened at who it was and backed away," I won't let you hurt them Pitch!" A young voice shouted as the girl with white wing and magenta eyes glared at the Nightmare King.

" Cerise...why are you protecting me?"

" Even if you did tell me to leave, I won't allow any of my friends to be killed, and I won't allow Pitch to give all the children in the world Nightmares."

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone, that was the next chapter of my story, as you have read, a Cerise has returned and she ready to fight whether the Guardians want he to or not, I think the next chapter may be the end and it'll be another shocking ending so be prepared, also, this story along with the prequel is going to be a trilogy, so there's going to be one more sequel after this, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the final chapter, Ciao.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: Hey my little Nightmares, I'm back with the next chapter of my rise of the Guardians story and hopefully this will be the last chapter, I'm not sure, but if it is, whatever. I think this chapter killed me a little to write, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**Song for this chapter: My Demons By Starset**

**.**

**.**

Jack and Devil saw that Pitch was standing face to face with someone that they would never have to deal with," why is Cerise here? I thought the Guardians didn't want anything to do with her," Devil stated as he looked to Jack who was glaring at her from afar.

" I thought they did, but it doesn't mean that she can't help them, come on Devil," Jack motioned for the spirit of Halloween to follow as they flew over to Pitch.

Cerise saw Jack's new appearance and grinned happily as she flew over to him and hugged him tightly," Jack! You're finally back, thank goodness," Jack pushed the girl away and smirked at her," as I told you before little dove, I wanted to join Pitch whether I was corrupted or not," Cerise .backed away in shock at what the winter spirit had just told her.

So...everything he said was true...all of it was true, Jack really did want to join Pitch, Cerise thought; her shocked expression melted into one of seriousness as she pulled out an arrow from her holder and aimed an arrow at the three evil spirits," if that's true, then that makes you my enemy and I won't let you get away with this," Cerise stated as she closed one eye and aimed.

Jack chuckled, this was going to be so much fun now that she was fighting without holding back; all three spirits easily dodged the arrow that was sent in their direction.

She pulled out multiple arrows at once and seemed to be aiming for Jack as he flew around quickly, trying to dodge the onslaught of arrows coming toward him.

Both Pitch and Devil realized that she was trying to get rid of Jack first, knowing that he would cause the most trouble; Pitch quickly blocked the onslaught of arrows with his scythe.

Jack was shocked when the golden eyed male stepped in front of him," Pitch, stay out of this! You'll get hurt!" Jack shouted as he tried to convince the male that he was fine," you are not find Dark, stop trying to be the hero all the time," Pitch growled as he turned to look at Jack.

North saw that the three spirits weren't paying any attention to him and he ran over to his saber that was stuck in the ground.

He pulled out the sword and looked up at Pitch, almost as if he was aiming; he raised the sword over his head and threw the saber with all his strength.

Pitch and Jack were still arguing when the golden eyed males breath hitched, shakily, he looked down and saw North's saber piercing through his chest, a red liquid trickling off the tip of the blade and dying the white snow beneath him.

The nightmare he was ridding on seemed to realize its master was injured and quickly flew to the ground and gently laid Pitch on the ground. Jack and Devil quickly flew down to check on Pitch's injury.

Both Guardians and Cerise all stopped their attacks as Jack pulled the blade out of Pitch's chest and covered the wound with his hand," Devil, g-get something to stop the bleeding," Devil nodded and tore off a piece of cloth from his sleeve and handed it to Jack as the winter spirit pressed the dark piece of cloth against the bleeding wound, not caring about the blood staining his hands and wrists.

Jack gasped when he felt a hand grab his wrist and he looked at Pitch and saw him smiling at him," just stop Dark...it'll be...okay," Jack felt tears well up in the corners of his eyes as he shook his head," No! No! No! Yo-You said you'd always be there, you promised that we would rule our kingdom together," Jack cried as his tears mixed with the blood staining his hands.

" I told you...you can't...kill fear, so you won't be alone Dark," Pitch slowly moved his hand to Jack's cheek and caressed it lovingly.

Jack closed his eyes and leaned into the warm touch; his eyes snapped open when the warmth of his hand turned cold and it fell to the ground limply.

" P-Pitch, wa-wake up...please, you're scaring me, wake up," Devil walked over to Jack and put a hand on his shoulder as the winter spirit could no longer hold back his tears and they streamed down his cheeks.

" I'll kill you...I'll kill all of you...I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR KILLING HIM!" Jack shouted as he stood and glared at the three spirits, his eyes glowing amber as Nightmare Sand and frost swirled around.

Devil backed away from Jack as the spirit flew into the air and razor sharp shards of ice coated in sand floated around him.

" You know what...I don't think I'll kill you just yet, I want time to play with my toys until they break," Jack said in a sadistic voice; the shards pointed at both Guardians and Cerise as Jack raised his arm and the shards moved back; he brought his arm down and pointed at Cerise.

Two shards flew toward Cerise; the white haired girl tried to fly away only to have her wings be empaled as she became pinned to a building, crying out in pain as red began staining her feathers crimson.

Jack flew over to her and grinned," you look just like a pinned butterfly; you should've joined us whe you had the chance, now look at you."

Bunny and North didn't know what to think of the act Jack had commited, the two Guardians tried to get away, knowing what their fate would be if they decided to stay any longer.

" And where do you think you're going?"

The winter spirit froze the two up to their necks and begawan balling his hand into a fist, tightening the ice that trapped them until he heard the wonderful sound of bones snapping and pain filled cries.

The white haired spirit knew he would kill them if he continued so he released his grip and allowed the ice to melt as Bunny and North fell to the ground limp, their arms and legs broken in multiple directions so they couldn't weird their weapons and fight against him.

" Devil, torture them anyway you wish, just don't kill them," Devil smirked at this and grabbed North and Bunny by their broken legs, and dragged them back to the lair so he could torture them in all the ways he knew.

Jack looked up at the moon with an emotionless expression as he raised an arm, clouds beginning to gather once again as they blocked the soothing light of the moon, coating the entire country in darkness. Jack summoned the wind and flew above the clouds; he began to draw a circle with his finger as the clouds swirled and began to spread across the earth creating a blizzard that would never end unless he ordered it to do so.

Jack flew back down and walked over to Pitch and crouched down on his knees as snow began to fall from the sky," I promise to rule over our kingdom and make sure it never falls," Jack leaned down and pressed a light kiss to the black haired males; the winter spirit stood and began to walk away, the snow beginning to fall heavily until he disappeared.

It was time for this miserable planet to welcome it's new kingdom, a kingdom of shadow and ice.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the final chapter of my story, I told you I'd give you a shocking ending, but don't worry, everything will work itself out in the final story of this trilogy, I'll also write an epilogue for the next story, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next story I decide to write, Ciao. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Epilogue**

**A/N: Hey my little Nightmares, I'm here with the epilogue or preview of my next and final story for this trilogy, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

Years had passed since the Guardians were defeated and the world became nothing more than a frozen sphere.

It snowed both day and night, everywhere was shrouded in an eery darkness, and everyone seemed to always have Nightmares each night.

Perched on a fairly large building that was large enough to look over some of the kingdom, a young man with pure white hair wearing a black cape that looked to be made out of some sort of black sand with a frost pattern at the bottom.

" I wish you could be here, our kingdom is just how you wanted it to be."

Another male with blue and red eyes, black hair with orange tips, and a purple tear drop painted under his eye," my king, it's time for us to leave, the Nightmares are going to make their rounds soon," the red and blue eyed male said; the white haired male didn't say anything as he stood and walked into the darkness with the other male following close behind.

* * *

><p>On an island far from everything, snow coated a small village like a white blanket; the strangest thing about this village was that dragons slept outside or on top of roofs.<p>

Many children in this village were always told to never go out at night or they would be taken away from them by Jokul Frosti.

Amazingly, there were times when the sun would shine for a few days, it was like the gods wanted them to survive. The village always prayed to the gods and thanked them for allowing them to survive for just a little longer.

Once they had everything they needed, the clouds would come back and it would begin snowing, whether it be summer, spring, fall, or winter, it didn't matter what season, the snow would never stop falling.

A young boy with medium length brown hair and green eyes looked out the window of his home as a black dragon walked up next to him and looked at him sadly.

The young boy couldn't remember what the day or night sky looked like, he was very young the last time he saw it," come on bud, we have to try and see it, just once," the young boy snuck to the front door and grabbed his fur jacket and put it on, silently opening the door as the green eyed male and the black dragon walked into the eery cold darkness.

The boy climbed on the dragons back," it'll be okay bud," the dragon only looked up at him nervously before opening it's large wings and taking off in one flap.

The brown haired boy held on to the dragon tightly as the cold pierced his skin like razors but they couldn't stop, he just had to see it, he had to see it again. Both him and the dragon could feel themselves beginning to black out as they began to plummet to the ground.

A figure was watch the two and created what looked like a giant dragon out of sand and caught the two, carrying them back to their home before the dragon disappeared in a burst of black sand and frost.

The boys eyes opened halfway and all he saw was a figure with glow blue eyes in the darkness before they disappeared; the boy slowly stood and woke his dragon, using him as support as he walked inside to go curl up under his covers and warm up, but he still couldn't understand who that was who saved him.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well that's the epilogue for this story and yes the final story is going to be a crossover, just to let you all know, Toothless never lost his tail and the Red Death has been defeated already, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in my new and final story, Ciao.**


End file.
